AATC Truth or Dare
by sallywatermelon
Summary: The chipmunks are doing a bunch of dares, only you guys get to choose what those dares are! Hurry up and review so I can get those dares into this story, and keep them rated T please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Yes, I'm still alive I just haven't updated anything in a while. I decided to make a story where you people put in some dares and I make the chipmunks do it, only keep the dares rated T please. And no making them sing songs, on the account that I don't wanna hafta look it up and learn all the lyrics. Any other dares are allowed though, so go ahead and review and give me those dares!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, it was kind of hard deciding how it would be set up but I finally figured it all out. Enjoy=)**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were all sitting in Alvin's room together wondering what to do.

"I'm SO bored!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Me too!" everyone else agreed.

"Hey I have an idea!" said Alvin excitedly.

"What is it Alvin?" asked Theodore.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Ugh, fine, I guess it's better than like, nothing." said Brittany, who was clearly disgusted at such a choice but had nothing better to do.

"Yeah, we'll play too." said Eleanor and Theodore together.

"We have nothing to do so…we'll play." moaned Simon and Jeannette. They all sat in a group. All of a sudden an envelope popped up out of nowhere.

"What's this?" asked Simon, opening up the envelope. He saw inside it had the name Simon Seville printed on it. "Huh? What's this?" On the back of the paper it had the a message.

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the land of Truth or Dare! Since you decided you want to play, some people have decided to make the dares for you! You have to do every single dare that's on the paper no matter what it is or otherwise I'll make you do it!_

_Signed,_

_sallywatermelon(A Fanfiction author)_

"Oh my gosh, it's another one of those crazy authors! Remember what happened last time…" said Alvin.

"Oh please don't remind me! That was the worst day of my life!" exclaimed Simon.

"I guess Simon Seville is a Fanfiction author too so…let's just read the do the dares and get this over with." said Eleanor.

"She dares someone to fake cry for the next two minutes and if they can't they have to kiss their crush." said Alvin.

"Who's gonna do it?" asked Simon. Then everyone stared at him.

"Aw, come on guys, give me a break…" Simon begged.

"Better start crying Simon or else you'll hafta kiss Jeannette, I mean, your crush." Alvin teased. Simon sighed as he took his glasses off. Then he started fake crying.

"C'mon Simon, you can do better than that, think of the most horrible thing that's ever happened to you." Brittany said. Simon ignored Brittany and kept up with his whining.

"Who's watching the time?" asked Theodore.

"Uh, no one." said Jeanette. Then to their astonishment they saw a big stopwatch suddenly appear indicating he had been crying for 30 seconds so far. When he thought his time was up, he stopped immediately. A robotic voice came up.

"You only did the dare for one minute and fifty nine seconds, now you must kiss your crush." Jeanette puckered her lips out to get smooched, but instead he walked past her and kissed Eleanor.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED JEANETTE?" exclaimed Alvin.

"I used to, but then I got tired of her and started liking Eleanor…" Simon said, blushing. He didn't notice Jeanette looked hurt.

"Okay, well let's get on to the next dare already." said Theodore.

"Simon Seville also dares someone to run up to Dave and make and rant out something super boring or stupid, one of the chipmunks has to switch clothes with one of the chipettes or vise versa, and to put a tablespoon of hot salsa in your mouth for 10 seconds." said Alvin.

"Okay, Alvin, you go to Dave, Theodore and Eleanor, you switch clothes, and Brittany, you put the hot salsa in your mouth." ordered Simon. They reluctantly obeyed.

"Where am I going to find hot salsa?" asked Brittany.

"Downstairs in the kitchen, duh." said Theodore. Brittany sulked downstairs while Alvin went to go talk to Dave.

"Dave, why do people think the world is going to end in 2012?" asked Alvin, pushing the newspaper Dave was reading away.

"Well, um, if anyone thinks that it's because they watched 2012." said Dave.

"How come you won't let us watch it?" asked Alvin.

"It has things that aren't suitable for children…"

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, there's some cursing in it and-"

"Which words?""Alvin, you know nobody in this house is allowed to curse."

"Sorry Dave. Who invented curse words anyways?"

"Someone from a long time ago…"

"What was their names?"

"I don't know Alvin…" Then Alvin decided to kick things up a bit and ask Dave a question no father likes to answer.

"Dave, where do babies come from?"

"Well…first a man and a woman and a man get together, then they decide they want a baby…"

"Then what?"

"Then they…just look it up on the internet okay?"

"Okay, thanks Dave for answering my question, bye!" said Alvin, running off, leaving Dave confused.

"You don't know where babies come from?" asked Simon, who was watching from behind.

"Yes of course I do!" exclaimed Alvin. Simon raised a brow. "They come from storks!" Simon shook his head.

"C'mon, wanna see Theodore and Eleanor?" asked Simon. Alvin followed him into the room and almost peed his pants when he saw his brother and Eleanor.

"You look…hilarious!" said Alvin, laughing on the floor.

"Let's change back now Theo. I'm tired of Alvin and Brittany laughing at us." said Eleanor, glaring at Brittany.

"Yeah, I agree." said Theodore. They changed back to their normal clothes.

"Hey Brittany, did you already eat the hot sauce?" asked Alvin.

"No, I'm afraid I'll get indigestion if I eat this Red Hot."

"Remember what the note said, you have to do the dare or else she'll make you do it herself," Alvin warned.

"Fine." She opened the bottle and got a tablespoon out and poured the Red Hot into it. Then she stuck the spoon into her mouth and held it there for 10 seconds, her face turning a dark red as the seconds flew by, then finally spit the accursed stuff out into the waste bin.

"Yuck, not only is that stuff hot, it's also nasty!" exclaimed Brittany.

"Really? I think it tastes good," said Theodore, taking the hot sauce and gulping the whole bottle down.

"Hey, let's do the truth part of the game. Who do you think is the most annoying person in this room Eleanor?" asked Alvin.

"Simon, because he kissed me!" she exclaimed.

"What celebrity do you have fantasies about Brittany?" asked Simon.

"Justin Bieber, he's so adorable and I've always imagined kissing him and stroking his beautiful blond hair, and I also like-"

"Justin Bieber is the worst celebrity in the world! You should have fantasies about me, not _that _ugly twit!" Alvin yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry if he looks, acts, and sings better than you Alvin," said Brittany, rolling her eyes.

"Alvin's right Brittany, Justin Bieber is a pretty bad singer…" said Jeanette.

"He sounds like he hasn't gone through puberty yet!" exclaimed Eleanor.

"I bet no one wants to see that new movie that's coming out about him." said Alvin.

"Guys, don't talk about Justin Bieber like that! What if he somehow found out that we're saying bad things about him?" asked Theodore.

"Can we just get back to asking questions?" asked Brittany, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay, Simon, what is the stupidest thing you've ever done because someone dared you to?" asked Eleanor.

"One time, when I was about six or seven, Alvin dared me to go a paint Dave's face green with a permanent marker, and I got grounded for six weeks straight, and for the first day I couldn't even come out of my room for an hour, not even to go to the bathroom, and Alvin kept on giving me lots of drinks so by the time my hour was up, I had already peed my pants."

"Wow, that sounds embarrassing…" said Jeanette, hiding her grin.

"Yeah it was." Then a light green envelope popped up, and it had the name DorkAndProudOfIt.

"They dare Alvin to go up to Jeanette and make out with her for at least three minutes, no stopping, and none of them can wipe off their mouth afterward. I dare Brittany to text her best friend and say, "I hate you so much. We're not friends!" I dare Theodore to only eat healthy for a day. No cookies, no cheese balls, no cake, no junk." said Simon.

"Well, here it goes." said Alvin, pulling Jeanette close. Then he started kissing, and they kissed long and hard for three minutes without stopping, and then when they finished, they both had the strong urge to wipe their lips off, but the dare said they couldn't. Then Brittany got out her phone and started texting her friend, Olivia. She paused right before she sent the message. Olivia had been their friends since Brittany and her sisters were babies, and now they were 11 but still good friends. Olivia was about 18 or something, and she loved the chipettes with all her heart.

"C'mon and just send the darn message already!" said Alvin.

"I-I can't…" Alvin leaned forward and sent the message.

"Now Theodore, you can't eat any junk food for a whole day…" Simon began.

"Well, I guess I'll just hafta eat salad all day," said Theodore. "It'll be a piece of cake!"

_**2 hours later…**_

"Need. Junk food. NOW!" Theodore was getting desperate. The others had had to tie him up to a chair in order for him not to sneak off and steal some snacks.

"It's the end of the day now, why don't we take a break guys?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, let's take a break," agreed everyone else except Theodore.

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here?" asked Theodore, wide eyed.

"Good night," everyone said cheerfully, except Theodore of course. This was going to be a long night for him.

**I don't know if I set this up right, and I'm sorry I didn't get to everybody's yet but it'll happen eventually, don't worry. Don't forget to read and review and let me know if I did a good job or not!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking this so far, now here's the next chapter.

**The chipmunks and chipettes woke up early the next morning all cheerful and happy for some reason.**

"**I'm so happy, but I don't know why," said Brittany cheerfully.**

"**Yeah, me too!" sang Eleanor. Then they heard a poof and a letter popped up.**

_**Don't forget you're playing a game of truth or dare! Remember, do whatever the person dares you to or answer whatever truth question someone has or else I'll make you do it!**_

_**sallywatermelon**_

**Then an orange envelope popped up that had the next dare.**

"**Let's just get this over with…" said Alvin, his cheerful feelings replaced with annoyed ones.**

"**Storm Uchiha dares Simon to invent the most ridiculous invention you can think of, Alvin to wear pink and throw his hat in a shark tank, and Theodore has to eat the worst food anyone can think of." read Brittany.**

"**Well, I think you should invent a robot that does whatever you tell it to do," said Theodore, who was still tied up to a chair.**

"**Theodore, it has to be ridiculous! Simon, make a robot that sniffs peoples bottoms!" said Alvin.**

"**Way too inappropriate Alvin, maybe it can shoot out random things like cats, dogs, cows, pigs, and things like that," suggested Eleanor.**

"**That's ridiculous Ellie!" said Jeanette.**

"**THAT'S the idea, Jeanette, now go on and make your thing-a-ma-jig Simon, and I'll go throw my beloved hat into a shark's tank…" said Alvin, shedding a fake tear at the mention of throwing his hat away.**

"**Where are you going to find a shark?" asked Brittany while Simon went to go get supplies for his 'invention'.**

"**At the aquarium, duh." said Alvin. "C'mon guys, let's go!"**

"**Wait a minute, you're just going to leave me up here alone while you go to the aquarium!" asked Theodore.**

"**Don't worry Theo, we'll bring you something to eat on our way back…" said Alvin.**

"**Oh okay, just hurry up, alright?" huffed Theodore.**

"**Will do, Theodore. Bye!" said Alvin, running out the door with the chipettes.**

**Alvin and the chipettes walked into the aquarium, looking for a shark tank. Finally after 15 minutes of searching, they finally found one.**

"**Okay Alvin, just throw your hat inside and we can go home already, these shoes are soo not for walking long distances." said Brittany. Alvin hugged his beloved hat and threw it in the great white shark's tank. He almost cried when his hat was torn into a billion pieces. Then they started walking home when Alvin remembered what he had promised Theodore.**

"**Let's get something for Theodore to eat, something nobody in the universe would ever think of eating." said Alvin evilly.**

"**I have just the thing!" exclaimed Brittany, running towards her house. She came back with a something that even the flies stayed away from. "This is a roast that we cooked three years ago and put it in the freezer thinking we would eat it, but never ended up doing it and forgot all about it until now…"**

"**Won't Theodore get sick if he eats that moldy trash?" asked Alvin worriedly.**

"**No, not if I warm it up, that'll get rid of all the germs, I think." said Eleanor.**

"**Jeanette, will it?" asked Alvin, still worried for the health of his brother.**

"**I-I'm not sure…I'm not a doctor, I'm a mechanic…I am pretty sure it will though." Jeanette stuttered.**

"**Great, warm it up for half an hour, then give it to Theodore, in the meanwhile, let's check on Simon." said Alvin. They went inside the boys' house and into the basement where Simon was working.**

"**Hey, what's up Simon?" asked Alvin.**

"**Well, I've pretty much gotten most of it done, it should be finished in thirty minutes." said Simon, not looking up from his machinery.**

"**Okay, that's great, now you won't miss what Theo's eating." said Alvin happily.**

"**What IS he eating?" asked Simon. Alvin considered telling Simon, but he knew Simon would probably make them do something else.**

"**It's a surprise, you'll hafta wait and see." said Alvin.**

"**Alright Alvin, as long as it's nothing that'll kill him…" Alvin nodded and went back upstairs to his room.**

"**Let's get on with the dares while we're waiting for those two to finish." said Alvin.**

"**Yes, let's." agreed Jeanette.**

"**We hafta skip Madeline2011 dares for this chapter since we can't really understand what she put in her 2nd**** dare. We WILL do them next chapter though! Now onto the next person! AandE4ever dares Brittany has to ask Simon out on a date and has to go on an actual date with him, or Alvin has to kiss Eleanor for a full 2 minutes, no wiping their mouths afterwards, for Theodore no junk food for at least 4 days or Jeanette she has to tell a guy in her science class that they looked sexy." read Eleanor.**

"**Whoever wrote this dare is perverted!" yelled Brittany.**

"**Brittany, say you're sorry to whoever you just said that to," Jeanette scolded.**

"**I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings AandE4ever, it's just that I can't ask that…geek on a date!" Brittany said, actually looking sorry for a change.**

"**Well, remember, you HAVE to do whatever dare the person gives you!" said Eleanor.**

"**Yeah, I don't want to have to kiss Eleanor on the mouth for 2 minutes straight and I'm sure she doesn't want me to either!" complained Alvin.**

"**Okay, I'll ask the nerd out after he finishes his doohickey." sighed Brittany.**

"**Can you stop calling him nerd and geek already?" asked Theodore politely.**

"**Sorry Theodore." apologized Brittany for the second time that day.**

"**It's fine as long as you stop calling him that." said Theodore, who was actually happy for the 1****st**** time in the day because he smelt some tasty food. "What's baking in the oven?"**

"**Oh my gosh, I forgot the food!" yelled Eleanor as she hurried downstairs to go get the 'tasty' meat out of the oven. She came back up a few minutes later with the meat burnt black and it still had moldy spots on it. "Bon a petit Theodore!"**

"**I've always wondered what that meant…" said Alvin to himself as Theodore started helping himself to the nasty meat. Just as he finished the last of it, Simon came upstairs hauling a huge machine behind him.**

"**Did…**_**huff huff**_**…Theodore…**_**pant pant**_**…eat the surprise snack yet?" asked Simon, who was out of breath.**

"**Yep, he just swallowed the last piece!" said Eleanor cheerfully. Then they heard Theodore moan.**

"**Ohh, I don't feel so good." whined Theodore.**

"**What was it that they gave you Theodore?" asked Simon.**

"**A piece of roast, it had green stuff all over it and it was burnt but I was so hungry I ate it all…" then he moaned again.**

"**Wait, you said it had green stuff?" asked Simon, raising a brow.**

"**Well…we didn't notice until after Theodore started eating, then we saw it after he already finished eating and we figured it was too late…" said Alvin, blushing.**

"**What was this green stuff anyway?"**

"**It may have been fungi…" said Jeanette thoughtfully. Simon dragged his hand across his face.**

"**Let me guess, you had a leftover roast and forgot it in the freezer for about 3 months, then remembered it and cooked it thinking it would get the germs off, which it didn't, then gave it to Theodore even though you saw green spots and just assumed it was nothing?" asked Simon in his most sarcastic voice.**

"**Actually, it was left in there for almost over 3 years!" piped in Brittany, trying to help.**

"**Not helping," growled Alvin under his breath.**

"**Simon, I have something I need to tell you," said Brittany in a love-sick voice.**

"**What?" asked Simon, turning around to face her.**

"**Will you go out with me? We could go someplace simple, like Taco Bell, or someplace grand, like a Chinese buffet…" Brittany said, her face turning a deep scarlet.**

"**Um, I don't know what to say…" said Simon.**

"**Say yes," urged Alvin.**

"**Yes?" said Simon in half question.**

"**Oh thank you Simon, thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret taking me out! Let's go now!"**

"**But Theodore needs me!" insisted Simon. Then a retching sound filled the room.**

"**I feel much better now," said Theodore, who had been untied.**

"**I'm sure you do, just don't eat anything like that ever again please!" pleaded Simon. "Alvin, get to work on cleaning the mess up, it's on your room."**

"**You're the one who said you're responsible for Theodore's actions!" said Alvin.**

"**Those words never came out of my mouth!" yelled Simon.**

"**Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure they did!"**

"**C'mon Brittany, let's go!" Simon yelled. They both left, hand in hand.**

"**Let's go to the mall," suggested Brittany.**

"**No, let's go to the museum instead," said Simon. They argued a couple of minutes then decided on going to the mall because there was a museum inside of it.**

**When Simon and Brittany came home, both of them looked like they had the worst day of their life.**

"**What's the matter?" asked Eleanor worriedly.**

"**Simon tripped over the hottest guy in school and spilled a box of pencils into the hot guys eyes and the hot guy had to go to the emergency room, then the Jonas Brothers were there but Simon 'accidentally' made them fall down two flights of stairs, and one now has a broken leg, one has two broken arms, and one has a scar on his face and he looks ugly, and don't even get me started on what he did to Miley Cyrus!" said Brittany, her arms folded and her bottom lip sticking out.**

"**I said I was SORRY, Brittany!" argued Simon.**

"**Sorry doesn't make those the hot guy become unblind, the Jonas Brothers not hurt, and Miley Cyrus not hanging from her underpants on a flagpole."**

"**How did-" Alvin was cut off by Brittany.**

"**Leave me ALONE, please!" she said, stomping off into Theodore's room for some peace and quiet.**

"**Theodore, you think you can go 4 more days without junk food?" asked Eleanor.**

"**Yes I can, what could go wrong?" Theodore said confidently.**

**Two hours later, Theodore was caught eating a bag of popcorn.**

"**Theodore, you said-"**

"**I know what I said Simon, I didn't think popcorn counted as a junk food."**

"**Well, it does, now I have to tell a guy in class I think he's hot!" cried Jeanette.**

"**You'll be fine Jeanette, tomorrow's school! Nothing could go wrong there…" said Simon.**

**Good? Bad? Okay? Tell me in a review! And I hope I'm not hurting anyone's feelings in this…well, just review and tell me if I am, okay?=)**


	4. Chapter 4

The chipmunks and chipettes woke up early the next morning and got ready for school happily.

"I wonder if we still have to play truth or dare since today's school?" Eleanor wondered.

"I hope not, I don't want to tell someone that they're sexy!" cried Jeanette. Everyone except her laughed.

"It's only 5:30, there's still another two hours before we have to leave," said Alvin. All of a sudden, a dark, dark blue envelope appeared. Everyone groaned. They were tired of having to play this stupid game.

"MunkGuy213 says that since Theodore didn't go through with his dare, he has to go to the gym every single day until he's fit." read Simon.

"But-but that's not fair!" Theodore yelled.

"I bet the envelope is dark since it's a dare inside of a dare," said Brittany.

"Why doesn't everyone tell us what color they want their envelope to be?" asked Eleanor.

"Because they assume you know their favorite color, so they don't tell you." Simon said.

"Well, from now on, if people want their envelope to be a certain color they should tell us beforehand." Alvin declared.

"No one can hear you Alvin," said Simon. Alvin ignored him.

"Plus, we're tired of doing dares, someone should let Dave have a chance to do something!" Alvin started getting louder.

"Alvin, nobody's here to hear you," said Simon. Alvin just wouldn't listen.

"And, you people need to make us do exciting things, not just making us get rid of our favorite things...exciting things like swimming in a jellyfish tank, jumping off Niagra Falls, putting our head in a crocodile's mouth, riding a wild bull, jumping off a plane that's 20,000 feet high with no parachute, going inside a girls' lockeroom, eating exotic foods like snails, hanging upside down for 72 hours straight, kiss a king cobra's head, wrestle a 25 foot anaconda, and drive a monster truck!" Alvin was on a riot.

"Alvin, everything you just said would either kill us, injure us, or get us in big trouble!" Simon argued.

"Another thing, you people need to know that you can give us a dare no matter what or who you are, it's always a pleasure to do some dares," Alvin started calming down.

"I thought you were just complaining how you're tired of playing Truth or Dare," Brittany smirked.

"Those words never came out of my mouth..." Alvin murmered.

"Well, you groaned when you saw the envelope." Brittany said.

"Well, I-let's just start playing again, okay?" Alvin said, pouting.

"Well Theodore, looks like you'll be busy everyday since you'll be in the gymnasium," said Jeanette, smiling. At least Theodore was getting punished for making her have to tell someone they were sexy. Then, another envelope popped up.

"Dragon132 dares Alvin to Dress up like a girl, Simon to wear contacts for the whole day, and Theodore to be mean to everyone for the rest of the day." Jeanette read. Alvin and Simon groaned.

"Why am I doing this again?" Alvin wondered. Then he turned to Simon. "What's so bad about wearing contacts? At least you don't have to dress up like a girl..."

"I don't like wearing contacts, they irritate my eyes and the last time I wore them, one fell out into the grass and I put it back in without thinking so I had grass and dirt in my eye and I couldn't get it out no matter what so I never wore them again since," Simon explained. "Plus, I don't have any, so I can't do the dare." A pair of contacts popped up. Simon sighed. He should have known better.

"Here Alvin, you can wear my pink skinny jeans and pink shirt that says _Girls Rule!_ on it." Brittany said as she gave Alvin the clothes she wore the least. Alvin winced at the pink color.

"Don't you have any red clothes?" asked Alvin.

"Are you kidding me? I hate the color red!" said Brittany.

"Well, I hate the color pink!" said Alvin.

"Here Alvin, I have some old blue a white t-shirt that say _PEACE, LOVE, JOY, & HAPPINESS_, hopefully it's not TOO girly for you..." Jeanette said.

"As long as it's not pink and it doesn't say Girl's Rule on it, then I'm fine." Alvin said. He went to the bathroom to change. Meanwhile, Simon was just finishing putting on his contacts.

"They feel weird," Simon said, blinking a couple times.

"Who cares?" asked Alvin, just getting out the bathroom. "I look ridonculous!"

"Ridonculous isn't a word Alvin." Simon shook his head at Alvin careless use of adjectives.

"Well, it is now!" said Alvin. "I hate these tight shirts, and I especially hate the words on it! I should've listened closely to what the words were... man you're so girly Jeanette."

"Jeanette? Girly? The day Jeanette is girly is the day I say I'm ugly! I'm the one who gave her that shirt, but she never wore it. She's like totally a tomboy," Brittany said.

"That's mean," said Eleanor.

"I don't care if it is or not, nobody should think _Jeanette_ is girly, that's like saying I like the color black," said Brittany,frowning at her taller sister. All of a sudden, Theodore came over and pushed Brittany into the wall.

"Theodore! What's gotten into you?" said Brittany.

"I'm just doing what the dare told me to," Theodore sneered. "Plus, I think I'm going on withdrawal since I can't eat any snacks if I want to get fit faster, so it's making me a little grumpy." Then he smacked Brittany in the face. "I'm gonna smack you again if you don't say sorry to Jeanette."

"WHAT?" Brittany screamed. Theodore smacked her again.

"I'll punch you next time. Say sorry to Jeanette." Theodore said in a low, evil voice.

"Theodore, are you okay?" asked Simon, seeing what Theodore was doing to Brittany.

"Yeah, we've never seen you this angry before..." said Eleanor. "It's kinda weird seeing you this mad."

"Just put Brittany down and take a couple of deep breaths, don't worry, I already forgave her," said Jeanette.

"Silence you fools, I'm trying to make Brittany apoligize here!" Theodore growled, punching Brittany in the stomach when she didn't apoligize right away. "I'm giving you three seconds to apoligize, but if you don't, I'm going to have to KILL you." The word kill made Brittany's stubborness go away.

"Sorry."

"Say, I'm terribly sorry Jeanette for being mean to you, I'll make sure to never do it again." Theodore said grabbing a hold of Brittany's hair and pulling it as hard as he could.

"I'm really sorry Jeanette for being mean to you, I promise to never do it again!" Brittany said as quick as she could, and finally Theodore let go.

"Now Jeanette, tell her that you forgive her." Theodore said, gesturing towards Brittany, who was unwrinkling her clothes and trying to fix her hair.

"I forgive you Brittany?" said Jeanette more questionlike than forgiving like. Theodore pushed her.

"Say it like you mean it, or else!" Theodore tapped his foot impatiently.

"I forgive you Brittany," said Jeanette, not bothering to dust her clothes off when she stood up.

"Hey, there's still another 30 minutes before we have to leave, let's do some more dares," said Jeanette. A light green envelope showed up.

"JayJayBrownie dares Eleanor to drink a whole liter of soda, then jump up and down for 5 minutes straight." read Simon.

"What kind of soda should I drink?" asked Ellie.

"Coca-Cola," said Alvin. A liter of coke showed up and Simon passed it to Eleanor. She chugged down the soda quickly, then a stopwatch popped up and started counting down the time until the five minutes would be over, and at the same exact time, she started jumping up and down as fast as she could.

"How ya feelin' Ellie?" asked Simon.

"I...feel...sick!" Ellie said gasping. Finally, the 5 minutes ended and she stopped jumping. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." Then her face turned green and she ran to the bathroom and threw up the soda and what she had for breakfast. Then she came back into the room.

"Are you okay, Eleanor?" asked Jeanette, her face full of concern.

"I feel much better now...and hungrier." said Eleanor. She got out an apple and started munching. A light orange envelope popped up.

"Trex841 dares Alvin and Jeanette to be handcuffed to each other for the whole day," read Simon.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Alvin and Jeanette. Silver handcuffs popped up and clicked onto Alvin and Jeanette's wrists.

"What if I have to go the bathroom?" asked Alvin. Jeanette glared at him. Alvin winced.

"Guys, it's 7:30, time for us to go!" said Theodore in a menacing voice. The chipmunks and chipettes ran out the door and started walking to school.

"Alvin, stop stepping on my feet!" complained Jeanette.

"I would if you would try to get away from me!" Alvin complained back.

"The handcuffs cut my wrists if I move to far away from you," Jeanette complained some more.

"Well, I don't care, just don't get TOO close to me, all right?" Alvin complained back. When they got to their class, Jeanette went up to the hottest boy in class, a kid named Jarred May, and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"You're sexy," said Jeanette, then she turned around from him, before she could see his expression, which she knew was probably confused right now because of what she just said to him. Then she pulled Alvin to the desk next to her and sat down and buried her arms in her face. With Alvin, things weren't going so well either.

"Dude, why are you wearing a tight shirt that says JOY LOVE & HAPPINESS on it?" asked Jarred, ignoring Jeanette for now.

"Someone dared me to," replied Alvin under his breath but loud enough for them to hear.

"Why are you handcuffed to that geek?" asked another boy named Joseph Huskey.

"She's not a geek, she'a nerd, and someone dared me to do that too," Alvin grumbled.

"Who dared you such dumb dares?" asked a boy named Nathan, who was the class bully.

"They're not dumb, they're...strange. Yeah that's it, they're strange." Alvin said.

"Whatever," said Jarred as class began.

"Mr. Seville, might I ask why you're handcuffed to Jeanette?" asked the teacher.

"Well..." Alvin didn't know what to say.

"He's playing truth or dare with someone and they dared him to do that!" said Nate.

"Well, that had better be gone tomorrow Alvin." the teacher snapped. Then she noticed Simon's glasses were missing. "Simon, where are your glasses?"

"Um...I'm wearing contacts today." Simon smiled.

"Well, you look quite marvelous without your glasses," said the teacher. "Maybe you should wear contacts more often."

"You really think so?" asked Simon.

"I know so," the teacher smiled. "Now class, turn to page 699 in your science book..." Simon tuned her out for the first time in his life. He didn't know he looked better without his glasses! Somebody should have told him before... he blinked several times. They were kinda irritating him, but he decided he wasn't going to wear glasses ever again. Now he was gonna walk around with style!

Alvin was getting upset. He thought someone should dare him to beat up Nathan and leave him there to die. No, not that cruel, but they should make him beat up Nathan and win. He was going to scream on the top of his lungs in 10 seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7,-

"Alvin, what's the answer to the question I just asked?" asked the teacher.

"SIX!" Alvin yelled, waking up from his daydream.

"Good job Alvin, 3x2=6, I'm glad you was paying attention." the teacher said, smiling. The day went by with more people criticizing Alvin's shirt and Theodore pushing people and literally spitting in their faces and people commenting how good Simon looked without his glasses and people asking why Alvin and Jeanette were handcuffed together. It was all overwhelming. Plus, at lunch time Jarred came up to Jeanette and said, "I think you're pretty sexy too, wanna marry me and have kids when we're 14? We can if our parents will allow it..." It ended with Theodore tackling him and breaking Jarred's leg. It was not a pretty sight.

After school, they all left after everyone else avoiding getting questioned. Just then, a bright red envelope popped up.

"It's from madeline2011. She dares Simon to play in the mud, Alvin to do his homework for a week without Dave telling him to, and Theodore to ask out Eleanor." read Brittany. Eleanor wasn't listening, she was too busy walking home as fast as possible to get a water hose to make some dirt wet so Simon could 'play in the mud'.

When they got home, Ellie got the hose and sprayed down the dirt, then she pushed Simon inside the mud.

"Ugh!" said Simon, feeling the icky, sticky mud go in his mouth. He also felt some worms in there. He splashed around a couple of times, then went out of the mudhole and spit out the worms that had managed to escape in there. Then Theodore walked up to Eleanor and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Go out with me?" he asked shyly.

"Um..I'm sorry but I'm just too preoccupied tonight, maybe tomorrow?" she said, knowing that Theo had to be mean all day.

"Okay." Theodore said. They all went inside to do their homework but first Simon took a bath, of course. Even Alvin did ALL of his homework, and it was done the right way. Dave went to check on them.

"Alvin, do your homework, okay?" said Dave. This was like a regular thing. Dave ALWAYS had to tell Alvin to do his homework.

"I already did, Simon even checked it." said Alvin. Simon, who had arrived several minutes ago, nodded. "I'm gonna do my homework for a week without you telling me to."

"Sure you are Alvin, every time you tell me that you end up forgetting," said Dave, shaking his head.

"But this time I really mean it," Alvin assured Dave.

"Okay..." Dave walked out the room. Several hours later, it was time for bed. They noticed Alvin was shifting from foot to foot.

"Whatsa matter Alvin? Got ants in your pants?" asked Brittany, grinning.

"No, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Alvin stated, running out the room pulling Jeanette with him. "Don't look." he ordered, and Jeanette obeyed right away. No way was she watching Alvin do his business. When he was done, Alvin washed his hand with germ-x and pulled Jeanette back to the room. Then he told everyone to gather around him to see a picture on his cell phone.

"Since I didn't want you to see me on the toilet, I took a picture of what I did and here it is right now, I'm putting it as my screen saver!" Alvin showed them a picture of his...poop in the toilet.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Brittany said, clutching her stomach and lying down on her sleeping bag. (The chipettes had been spending the night at the chipmunks house for several days now...)

"Kids, time for bed, good night!" Dave called from downstairs.

"Good night!" they called back. They went into their sleeping bags/beds.

"Somebody should dare Dave to ask Miss Miller out on a date," said Brittany, giggling.

"We need some funny, exciting things." said Simon.

"Like someone daring you not to wear glasses or contacts for a day!" said Alvin, laughing at his own dumb joke.

"I don't think there's anyone THAT cruel..." said Simon.

"SHUT UP, CAN'T A GUY SLEEP AROUND HERE?" yelled Theodore on the top of his lungs. Everyone shut up, and all of a sudden the handcuffs binding Alvin and Jeanette disappeared. They moved away from each other and went to sleep, wondering what dares they would get tomorrow.

**I need some more dares people! I know I haven't done everyone's yet, but still, the more the merrier! Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, my spell check isn't working. Oh and I hope any jokes I made in this chapter isn't too immature...just review and tell me what you thought about it, okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting, now here's the next chapter! One thing though...I'm like, totally sorry that I said I would update this like every two to five days, but I haven't updated in about...a month. Forgive me? *Runs away from angry mob of readers/fans as they try to beat me up for not reviewing sooner* My internet stopped working too. Well, I guess you guys don't really care as long as I stop my yapping and start typing. Here's the chapter!**

The chipettes and chipettes woke up extra early so they could do extra dares before school. They grumbled as the first envelope popped up.

"After this is over, I'm never playing Truth or Dare again," Brittany said under her breath as Simon grabbed the envelope.

"The Chipette Protector dares Brittany to act kind to Alvin all day, Alvin and Eleanor to go out on a date, and Jeanette to dress really nicely and to not be clumsy for the entire day, then kiss Theodore on the lips. If any of you fail, you have to kiss Nathan on the lips." Simon read slowly.

"Oh my goodness, I can't help it if I'm clumsy!" Jeanette screamed.

"And I can't help it if Alvin is so easy to be mean to..." Brittany said sarcastically. Jeanette glared at her sister. Brittany just smirked. Then she (Brittany) turned to Alvin.

"Alvin, have I ever told how much I like your..." Brittany paused, not knowing what to compliment him on. Then she noticed his dirty, holy shoes. "Your shoes?" she asked, giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Brittany, you have to be nice for real, not fake it," said Eleanor. Brittany's eyes shot wide open.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"You heard me," Eleanor said, crossing her arms. Brittany sighed and stroked Alvin's hair effectionately.

"I like your hair," she said in a lovey-dovey voice. Alvin pushed her away.

"Do you want to be nice to me?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, with all of my heart," said Brittany in that same love-sick voice.

"If you want to be nice to me, then you would stay away and NEVER EVER touch me like that again," Alvin said.

"But if I stay away from you, how will we get married?" asked Brittany, blue eyes sparkling noticeably.

"Um...let's get on with Jeanette wearing nice clothes, shall we?" Alvin said, changing the subject. A plaid white and purple collared shirt popped up along with a dark purple skirt and a pair of black shoes.

"These clothes looked as if they've been ironed out," Jeanette complained.

"So what, isn't that what you're supposed to do to clothes?" asked Brittany.

"Well, I'd rather wear anything but this," Jeanette said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on Jeanette, sallywatermelon or whoever is making these things pop out even gave you plain clothes to wear and you don't even appreciate it!" Theodore exclaimed. Jeanette sighed and got the clothes on in the bathroom, then she came out looking prettier than she had ever looked.

"You look beautiful!" Alvin commented. Brittany glared, not menacingly, but playfully.

"I thought you're supposed to tell ME I'm beautiful, not her," Brittany said. Alvin ignored her and just kept looking at Jeanette. Not because he liked her, but because she really did look prettier with those clothes on. Jeanette noticed all the boys were gawking at her like idiots. She tried to ignore them. If a boy was staring at you and you were a girl, wouldn't you feel freaked out? Alvin stopped looking at Jeanette and turned his attention to Eleanor.

"Eleanor, would you go out with me?" Alvin asked, making sure Brittany could hear.

"No," Eleanor said.

"The dare says you have to." Alvin stated plainly.

"Fine, but only because the dare says to," said Eleanor, huffing. "We'll have the 'date' right after school while Theo's in the gym so he doesn't find out." Another dare popped up.

"Awesomo3000 dares Theodore to admit his feelings for Eleanor, Jeanette to act really stupid, and Alvin to call somebody and say silly things to them." Simon read.

"But, I have to act neat and stuff," Jeanette said.

"Well, you have to do what the dare says no matter what," said Theodore, rolling his eyes.

"But which dare do I follow?" asked Jeanette frantically.

"Hey, you're good at acting dumb, say something else that's stupid," said Alvin, grinning like an idiot. Meanwhile, Theodore walked up to Eleanor.

"Ellie, you-you're the cutest girl I've ever met, do you know that?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah," said Eleanor, blushing.

"Although many people don't know this, I don't really like you as a girlfriend, only as friends. You're cool and all, but you're not really the girlfriend type. You get me right?" Theodore asked. Tears feeled Eleanor's eyes.

"I always thought you loved me...I thought you loved me as a girlfriend, not just friends," Eleanor said, bursting out into tears. Theodore sighed as Eleanor ran out of the room. He was doing this for her own good. If he had told Eleanor that he liked her, then she wouldn't know whether to choose him or Simon for a boyfriend. He certainly didn't want that kind of drama in his life. Another envelope popped up.

"Storm Uchiha dares Brittany to dye her hair bright green then run around the street screaming: "THEY'RE BACK! THE ALIENS ARE BACK TO TAKE ME BACK TO MY HOMEWORLD!" Eleanor and Jeanette to find an old abandoned house and prove it's haunted, Simon to prank Dave in the style of Alvin and pin the blame on Alvin, Alvin to do a complicated Irish dance, blindfolded with a bowl over his head, and Theodore to eat as much junk food as he can handle, and then some." read a voice.

"Wow, who read that?" asked Alvin.

"It's me, sallywatermleon. Who'd you think it was?" sallywatermelon said.

"I didn't know, why do you think I asked? Alvin said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sallywatermelon grumbled.

"Listen kids, I'm gonna be reading the dares from now on, got it?" she said in a mean voice that made them wince.

"Okay, okay, we'll be nicer..." said Simon.

"Good, now, get along with your dares," she said. "Wait a minute, you do those dares after school, don't forget to remind me."

"Whatever you say," said Alvin, rolling his eyes. Eleanor came into the room at that moment. She looked at Theodore, glared, then went to Simon and hooked their arms together.

"Hey sugar, what's been going on?" She asked, wanting to make Theodore jealous. Simon didn't even seem to notice she was flirting with him and filled her on what she had missed. Then he looked at his watch.

"Oh my gosh we're late for school!" he exclaimed. They ran out the door as quickly as they could.

At school, Jarred was bothering Jeanette again.

"Wow, I can see your '!' better when you're wearing that shirt!" he exclaimed. He tried touching them too, but she smacked him in the face. He ignored the smack and grabbed her '!' and pinched it. She bit him on the finger so hard that she tasted blood, and he had to be sent home after the nurse bandaged him up because she had bitten him all the way to the bone. The day went by too fast for the chipmunks/chipettes.

After school, Brittany went into the bathroom and came out thirty minutes later with her hair dyed green. She ran outside and started screaming, "THEY'RE BACK! THE ALIENS ARE BACK TO TAKE ME BACK TO MY HOMEWORLD!" A couple of old people came out of their houses muttering how youngster these days were getting crazier and crazier. Meanwhile, Alvin and Eleanor were out on their date. It wasn't really like a date, they just ate and talked then went home to do their dares. Alvin called his best friend, Mark, and started babbling a bunch of nonsense.

"Are you okay?" the friend asked.

"Do puppies cry? Weeeee! Why aren't kids allowed to drink alcohol? Why do you have to wait until you're 16 to drive? I like strawberries. Do you like blueberries?"

"I'll take that as a no," he said, then he hanged up on Alvin. Eleanor and Jeanette went out to the old abondoned mansion at Elm Street.

"How are we supposed to explain how something is haunted if there's no such thing as anything that's haunted?" asked Jeanette.

"Just do as the dare says Jeanette and you'll find out why," Eleanor said, sighing. They went inside the old mansion.

"Ugh, I can't see a thing!" Jeanette exclaimed, annoyed at the lack of light in the house.

"Here, I brough a flashlight luckily," said Eleanor. She handed the flashlight to Jeanette and she turned it on and looked around. It looked normal enough...All of a sudden, Eleanor felt something brush her leg.

"Jeanette, did you touch me?" she asked.

"No... Hey, I feel something! Did you touch me Eleanor?" Jeanette shrieked.

"No, what is it?" Eleanor squealed. They turned their flashlights toward the ground and saw that they were about 60 rats crawling around them.

"OH MY GOSH! RATS!" They shrieked at the same time. Instead of scattering, the rats came closer. Then they heard an old man's voice.

"Hey, what are you doing to my pets?" He yelled in a scraggly voice.

"We...we didn't do anything to these Mister..." Eleanor said, gasping and shivering. The old man walked towards them. He put his hands on Jeanette's face.

"My my, you're a beauty," he said, putting his ugly nails on her face. She shivered even more than she was before.

"Mister, is...is this place haunted?" Eleanor asked, all her courage vanishing. He took his hands off of Jeanette and looked at Eleanor.

"The name's Ben. Yes, this place is haunted. The zombies live upstairs. If you don't believe me, go up there and look..." The old man smiled a toothless smile. The girls gulped and walked upstairs slowly. When they got up there, they saw a bunch of dead bodies lying around. Jeanette, being the logical one, screamed for her mommy.

"Jeanette, don't be scared, it's just a costume!" Eleanor said, trying to keep her sister from screaming some more.

"They don't look like costumes to me!" Jeanette shrieked again. Eleanor walked over to one of the bodies slowly. She poked at it and jumped back as if expecting some reaction. When the body didn't respond, she walked up to it again and tried pulling the head off. She tugged and tugged, but it didn't move. Then she gasped and ran back to her older sister.

"Jeanette, the skin on it feels warm, as if it's alive or something!" Eleanor was starting to get scared now.

"Let's take a picture and get out of here so we can say it's haunted." Jeanette said. She and Eleanor were starting to sweat a whole bunch.

"We can't, what if they think we PhotoShoppped it?" Eleanor said, her eyes wide.

"You can take a body home if you'd like," the old man's voice said, causing Jeanette and Eleanor to jump.

"I didn't know you were behind me," they said at the same time. The old man smiled.

"Bet you're a wonderin' where I got this stuff," he said. The girls gulped and nodded.

"I killed 'em myself," he said, then he started cackling evilly. Jeanette and Eleanor gasped. Then he stopped immediately. "I'm serious about taking them home, you can take a body home if you'd like too prove that this place is haunted."

"You-you're a killer," said Eleanor, her eyes wide.

"These people said I owed debt to them and they kept bothering me, so I had to kill them," the man said with a shrug and chuckle, acting as if it were no big deal. "Wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

"Jeanette, let's get out of here," Eleanor said, started to back up out of the room. Jeanette gulped and nodded. Just as they were about to run out, the man grabbed them both by their arms, hard.

"Wait, where do you two pretty little ladies think you're going?" he asked, smiling that toothless smile of his.

"HOME!" Eleanor yelled on the top of her lungs.

"THE POLICE STATION, YOU REALLY NEED SOME HELP OLD MAN," Jeanette shrieked. Ben narrowed his eyes.

"I've lived here for over 50 years, do you really think the police will know who I am? People think no one lives here, by the time they get over here, I'll be gone and the bodies will be gone too, so boo-yah!" he said, snapping his fingers in their face. Although they were in a tight situation, Jeanette and Eleanor could not help but snicker at the old man's last words. "Besides, you know too much already, you can't leave..." he said, putting his bad breath in their face. He grabbed them by the ears and pulled them into a room of more dead people. "Minions, you know what to do." The bodies raised up and started walking towards the two frightened chipettes.

Meanwhile, the chipmunks and Brittany were waiting in front of the house for the Eleanor and Jeanette.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Brittany, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"I'm tired of waiting, let's go inside and look for them," Alvin suggested. They walked through the six foot tall grass and went inside the house.

"It's dark in here," Theodore complained.

"Hey, there's a light switch," Simon said. They heard a him switch the light on and to their astonishment, there was rats all over the place.

"Um guys," Alvin said.

"Yes Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"RUN!" Alvin yelled. They ran upstairs. When they got up there, they saw an old man coming out of aroom. He saw them and ran towards Brittany. The kids stood there paralyzed in fright.

"My, you look like the two girls that came in here earlier," he said in that scraggly voice, stroking Brittany's hair.

"Um Sir, do you know where those two girls are?" Alvin asked.

"They left a few minutes ago," he said. Now the kids were getting worried. They would have seen Eleanor and Jeanette leave if they had. Alvin threw a random boulder at the old man's head. To their astonishment, the head popped off. It groaned and said, "This is the fifth time today, I just fixed that.." They screamed and ran into the room he had been in. They saw another door and heard screaming. They opened it and saw a bunch of zombies...licking Eleanor and Jeanette?

"Ellie, Jenny, are you okay?" asked Brittany, rushing towards her sisters.

"I'd like you to meet our new friends, Mr. and Mrs. Zombie and their family." Jeanette said, gesturing to the zombies.

"I thought zombies were bad guys," Alvin said.

"I thought that too, but it turns out they're really nice people," Eleanor said. Then she glanced at Theodore, glared, and hooked arms with Simon again. "Let's go home Simon," she said, pushing Theodore because he was in the doorway.

"Bye Zombie's, it's been great meeting you!" Jeanette said as they walked off. Before they went downstairs, Alvin, who had been leading the way, said to Jeanette and Eleanor, "Hey, you know there's rats down there right?"

"Yeah, but the zombies told me that they're electronics," Jeanette said.

"Incredible!" Simon said, his eyes growing wide.

"I think it's disgusting." Brittany said. They walked out the mansion and started towards home.

"Turns out that old man was just a robot, those zombies were just normal people that turned themselves into that by a monster by using the wrong chemicals," said Jeanette. Simon gasped like it was the most amazing thing ever, and the others just rolled their eyes as if it was stupid. When they got home, Alvin got a bowl over his head and started trying to do an Irish dance he once saw in a movie.

"Alvin, you know that only professionals can do that, right?" Simon asked, smirking as Alvin kept falling down.

"The...dare...told me to..." Alvin said, gasping. This was harder then he thought. While he was doing that, Simon saw that Dave was about to go into the bathroom to take a bath. Dave was filling up the tub with bath water. He sneaked into there and put some purple dye and knocked the whole soap bottle into the bathtub. He went back to the room where Alvin had just stopped dancing.

"Oh crap, I forgot to wear a blindfold, now I have to do it all over." Alvin said.

"Alvin, don't use that kind of language around here." Simon said, rolling his eyes.

"At least I don't roll my eyes like a little girl." Alvin said as he found a blindfold and tied it to his head, then he put a bowl over his head and started doing the dance again. All of a sudden, the girls and boys heard a yell.

"ALVIN!" Dave yelled, causing Alvin to fall down and the bowl and blindfold the come off.

"Great, what I'd do this time?" Alvin asked as Dave came into the room with a towel wrapped around his wait, his chest showing. Alvin snickered. "Couldn't you have put on some clothes before you came here to yell at me? There's girls in here." Dave ignored that remark.

"Alvin, why'd you put purple dye in the bathtub?" Dave paused to think. "Plus, you dropped the whole bottle of soap into the bathtub, what's up with that?"

"Believe it or not, I didn't do it this time. I was in the room doing a complicated Irish dance," Alvin said, crossing his arms. He looked around the room. His eyes stopped on Simon. "It was Simon! Yeah that's it, Simon did it!"

"Simon, did you do this?" Dave asked, sighing.

"Why would I ever do that to you Dave?" Simon asked acting sweet and innocent. Not too innocent, but innocent enough. Dave glared at Alvin. Alvin grumbled.

"You can't blame me for something you don't know if I did it or not," Alvin said, gritting his teeth. He knew Simon had done it because the dare told him to, but that didn't stop him from being mad. Dave sighed.

"I suppose so, just...nobody, do that again, okay?" Dave asked, putting a hand on his head as if he was stressed.

"Yes Dave," everyone said obediently. Just as Dave left the room, a bunch of random snacks appeared. It varied from chocolate mint cupcakes to pizza Pringles.

"Theodore, that's for you," Simon said, smirking. Theodore threw his hands up in the air frustratedly. He opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark, but decided against it. He started eating slowly. After he had eaten 10 wedding cakes, 15 bags of barbecue chips and 7 bags of gummy worms, he started feeling sick to his stomach.

"I can't eat another bite," he said, clutching his stomach. Instead of giving up, he tried to act tough and ate some mint chocolate ice cream. A liter of it. He threw up on Eleanor, who threw up on Jeanette, who threw up on Brittany, who threw up on Theodore again. Alvin and Simon had ran to the other side of the room before they could get thrown up on.

"Great, now I have to take another bath all over again," Brittany said, groaning. Jeanette nodded in agreement. Eleanor just sighed and went to the bathroom to change. Simon and Alvin argued over who was going to clean up the mess. After they cleaned up the mess, (Alvin had ended up cleaning it since it was his room) changed their clothes and argued some, they went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be much better.

**Reviews Rock! I know that it was weird that the zombies were licking Ellie and Jeanette, that was just their way of being affectionate; I know I'm perverted in the mind...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't update in like, two months! I've been pretty...lazy. No offense to any Justin Bieber lovers out there, I just don't really like the dude in case you haven't noticed. Well, Sunday, June 12 is my birthday, and I would really appreciate it if I got lots of reviews for my present! Please read and review! (And I'm really sorry if I use your dare twice. Please send me a review if you reviewed on the 1-3 chapters and I still haven't done your dares.) Oh, and sorry if I offend any of you. I never mean to offend, I think all the dares are really funny. I just put down what I think the chipmunks would say.**

The chipmunks and chipettes got up early again. When Jeanette woke up, an envelope was in her hands. She tore it open and read it.

_Jeanette, in The Chipette Protector's review, she told you to kiss Theodore on the lips, but you obviously forgot. Unfortunately, there is no tolerance to forgetting in Truth or Dare. You are now going to have to kiss Nathan on the lips. I know he's a...*series of beeps* but the dare says you have to do it. Oh, and while you're at it, give Jarred a nice kick, he really deserves it._

_*sallywatermelon*_

Jeanette groaned. She was seriously starting to hate this 'sallywatermelon' person. What kind of name was sallywatermelon anyways? Was her name Sally and did she like watermelon? She decided to find out after she got dressed and did a couple of dares before school.

A rainbow colored envelope popped out. Simon opened it.

"Trex841 dares all of us to say one good thing about Justin Bieber face to face and say that we like him," Simon read. Brittany squealed so high the windows almost broke.

"I've always wanted to meet Justin Bieber!" Brittany said.

"Even Alvin sings better than him, and that's saying something." Jeanette said, cringing under the glare Alvin gave her.

"There's a P.S." Simon said.

"What does it say?" Eleanor asked.

"BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Simon read.

"Man, whoever that is, they sure are evil, making us hafta meet Justin Bieiber at four in the morning," Theodore said, crossing his arms.

"Don't say that, they might give us an even more horrible dare!" Eleanor said, clearly afraid.

"Nah, they just want to make us suffer no matter what we say or do." Theodore said, frowning. All of a sudden, in a flash, they were in Justin Bieber's room. He woke up with a scream.

"What the-? What are you kids doing in my room?" he asked.

"I'm surprised he isn't sleeping with Selena Gomez," Alvin grumbled.

"What did you just say, Kid?" Bieber asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm your biggest fan!" Alvin exclaimed, pretending he was enthusiastic to meet Justin.

"We are too," his brothers said just as enthusiastic.

"We're even bigger fans," the Chipettes said together.

"Nice hair," the Chipmunks said.

"I love the way you sing!" said Brittany.

"I like your...clothes." said Eleanor.

"I like your guitar," Jeanette said.

"Security! Get these kids outta my room!" Justin screamed. Just as the security came, the chipmunks poofed back home.

"Well, that was a close call." Simon said.

"I was centimeters away from touching JUSTING BIEBER!" Brittany shrieked. Another enveloped poofed out, making her shut up.

"Munk19 dares Alvin and Simon to be a couple for an entire week. Not a fake one, a real one. You two have to go out on a date together. Theodore has to scream at inanimate objects for a week. Simon has to wear Alvin's shirt with the big yellow A on it for a week. And we girls have to...wear a bald cap for week." Jeanette read.

"But I'm way too tall to wear Alvin's clothes!" Simon said. "He hasn't worn that since we were ten!"

"I can't wear a bald cap! My hair would get greasy and have lice all over it!" Brittany yelled.

"A date! With my brother! C'mon people, think about your siblings. Would you ever want to go out with them! Would you ever want to kiss them!" Alvin yelled. "Man, incest these days are getting worse and worse."

"What's inanimate?" Theodore asked.

"I dunno, but it sounds like something that has to do with television." Eleanor said.

"Inanimate means it doesn't move," Simon said, growling at the thought of all the humiliation he'd receive for wearing Alvin's old clothes.

"Oh," said Eleanor as her and her sisters put on the bald caps. When Simon put on Alvin's old shirt with the big A on it, it was only up to his knees.

"Hehe, guess you had a growth spurt, Simon." Alvin chuckled.

"Shut up and hand me some pants," Simon growled so loud it sounded like a pit bull being threatened. When he put the black pants on, he looked in the mirror.

"Aw man, I look like Alvin." Simon complained.

"You look like the nerd of me," Alvin corrected.

"Shut up," Simon said again. Another envelope popped up.

"Winddragon Eternal dares Alvin to dress up like a dog and pretend to be one for the whole day. Simon has to act really dumb for one entire day. Theo has to eat an entire cheesecake by himself every 3 hours. Brittany has to put on clown makeup and wear it for the whole day. Jeanette has to dress in a ballerina's outfit and dance a ballet. I have to wear Theodore's clothes and take on his personality for the whole day." Eleanor read.

"I'd rather act like a dog than be with Simon any day," Alvin said, putting on a dog suit.

"I hate having to act stupid," Simon said.

"Aw man, I was just starting to get fit," Theo complained while a cheese cake appeared in front of him.

"Clown makeup!" Brittany said as she painted her face white, her lips and all around it red, and put on a blue nose.

"I hate ballerina outfits," Jeanette said. "I also hate the fact that after school I have to perform a ballet."

"These clothes are too loose on me," Eleanor complained, used to wearing tight clothes.

"I think they look good on you," said Theodore.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eleanor huffed.

"He means that with the bald cap and his clothes, you look like a boy," Brittany said. Another envelope popped up.

"madeline2011 dares Dave to ask Miss Miller out on a date, Alvin to wear Simon's glasses, then Simon has to ask Alvin out on a date and they have to be together for two weeks, Theodore has to be sweet to everyone, Brittany has to fake like she's sick to get out of doing the school fitness test, Jeanette has to cheat on a math test, and me to tell Theo to go out on a date with me tonight." Eleanor read.

"Two more weeks with Simon! I think I'm gonna hurl..." Alvin said melodramatically.

"I don't cheat," Jeanette said. Alvin instantly got a headache when he put on Simon's glasses. He couldn't see a thing! At least he had to pretend to be a dog.

"How can I be sweet if I'm on a sugar withdrawal?" Theodore yelled. Dave peered into the room.

"You kids have been up to something lately," Dave said.

"We're playing truth or dare!" Theodore said.

"This person said you have to ask Miss Miller out on a date," said Eleanor.

"Sorry kids, I don't play Truth or Dare anymore," Dave said, shivering at the thought of asking Miss Miller out on a date.

"But Dave, you HAVE to do the dare, no matter how ridiculous it is!" Theodore said.

"No thanks," Dave said, about to leave the room. When he reached the bedroom door and he reached for the handle to open it, his hand got burned. "I demand to know who was responsible for this!" Dave yelled.

"Sheesh Dave, it wasn't us, it was sallywatermelon." said Alvin, rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who's sallywatermelon?" Dave asked.

"She the one who been making us do ridiculous things," Simon said.

"Why are you talking like that Simon?" asked Dave.

"His dare was to act stupid for the day," explained Brittany, "and I have to dress like a clown!"

"I have to dress like a ballerina and stage a ballet show," said Jeanette. "And I hafta cheat on a math test."

"I have to be gay and date Simon for three weeks," Alvin said. "Plus I gotta act like a dog and wear Simon's glasses."

"I have to ask Theo out on a date," Eleanor said.

"Well, that's rather...interesting." Dave said. "Don't you think you've been taking this Truth or Dare thing a little bit too seriously?" All of a sudden, a note popped up.

"sallywatermelon wants to talk to you," said Alvin. This is what the note said:

_Dave, I know this is hard to believe, but yes, this is sallywatermelon, a Fanfiction author. In case any of you are wondering, I got my penname from a computer teacher in elementary school. She would always use the name Sally Watermelon for her examples, so I figured, eh, what the heck, I don't have any other ideas for a penname. My real name is Angelique though. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that you have to do whatever dares the other people of give you, or else you will face dire consequences. Hope you enjoy your date with Miss Miller!_

_*sallywatermelon*_

"Dave, I told you so." Brittany said. Alvin brought Dave the phone in his mouth like a dog. Dave dialed Miss Miller's number and gulped.

"Hello?" Miss Miller said.

"Miss Miller, are you busy tonight?" asked Dave as he sighed.

"No, do you need something?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you...outonadate." Dave said too quickly.

"Can you repeat that David?" asked Miss Miller.

"Will you go out with me?" Dave asked through gritted teeth. Back at her house, Miss Miller poofed up her hair.

"Of course, if you're sure you want to," Miss Miller said.

"Yes, I'm sure I do." Dave said miserably.

"I'll meet you at Rafael's Pizzeria at 10 P.M." Miss Miller said excitedly.

"Good-bye," Dave said, still miserable.

The chipmunks and chipettes said their good-byes to Dave and left for school. Once they got there, the tormenting began.

"Alvin, man, why are you crawling on the floor on your hands and knees?" asked Joseph Huskey.

"Bark!" Alvin barked happily, his tongue sticking out.

"Simon, why on Earth are you wearing Alvin's old clothes?" asked Jarred, snickering.

"Brittany that clown make-up makes you look a billion times more hideous than you did before." said a snobby girl that they didn't know.

"Simon, why are you drooling like an idiot?" asked another snobby girl they didn't know.

"Why are you huggin' your brother Alvin as if you two are gay?" asked a preppy cheerleader.

"Jeanette, that ballerina outfit makes you look hot." Jarred said, walking over to her to get a closer look at her features because the ballerina suit was skin tight. Jeanette gulped when she saw Nathan. She walked right over to him and kissed him on the lips for ten seconds, then ran off. When she turned back to see if he was mad, he had a goofy grin on his face.

"If you had told me you liked me I would've gone out with you," said Nathan. Once the adrenaline rush went away, Jeanette tasted in her mouth something nasty.

"What did you eat for breakfast?" she asked.

"I had broccoli for dinner, and eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and a biscuit for breakfast. I haven't brushed my teeth in over 8 months." Nathan confessed. Jeanette's face turned green. "Something wrong GF?" he asked.

"I think I'm gonna puke," she said, and threw up on the closest person to her, which happened to be Jarred May.

"I feel better now," she said.

"What the fudge!" Jarred yelled. She decided to get it over with and kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine. He groaned and fell to the floor, cradling the spot where she kicked him. She gave him a good kick in the jaw to shut him up for a while and went to homeroom. The principal was walking around inspecting the hallways when he saw Jarred May, the smart genius who was always getting into trouble, on the floor with throw up all over him.

"Jarred May, are you okay?" asked the principal. Jarred opened an eye and smiled awkwardly.

"That rhymes," he said.

"What happened to you?" the principal demanded. Jarred didn't want to admit he was beat up by a girl, so he made up a stupid story.

"I was walking then all of a sudden I started feeling sick then I threw up on myself and collapsed on the floor and my jaw hurts," Jarred said in one breath.

"Well, you need to be more careful." the principal said as he helped Jarred up and led him to the office so he could be taken home early-again.

In class, the chipmunks and chipettes were getting tired of the snickering from the others, even the teachers, but they knew they had to do the dares or else.

"Simon, can you please tell the class what photosynthesis is?" asked the teacher. Simon wanted more than anything to answer the question right, but he knew the dare told him to act stupid.

"Eight?" he asked.

"No, this isn't math, this is science. What's photosynthesis?" the teacher tried to be patient.

"Um...uh...I...it has to do with science?" Simon said. The teacher was getting upset.

"We all know that because we ARE in science. Now tell me what photosynthesis is." the teacher wasn't asking any more. Simon bit his lip and stood up.

"Photosynthesis is the synthesis of chemical compounds with the aid of radiant energy and especially light; formation of carbohydrates from carbon dioxide and a source of hydrogen (as water) in the chlorophyll-containing tissues of plants exposed to light," Simon answered.

"Thank you, Simon." The teacher said. Simon gulped because he knew he was going to pay for not doing the dare.

At gym class, it was the fitness test.

"Okay, Brittany Miller, you're first." Said the gym teacher. Brittany clutched her stomach and groaned.

"Oh, my stomach hurts, I think I'm gonna puke." Brittany said, still clutching herself, not having much affect thought due to her clown make-up.

"You'll feel better after doing the fitness test," said the gym teacher. Brittany collapsed on the floor melodramatically. The teacher held in a growl. He knew the difference between someone who was sick and someone who was faking, and she was definitely faking.

"Do you want to be taken to the principal?" the teacher asked.

"No," Brittany said, standing up.

"Then I suggest you DO THE FRIGGIN' FITNESS TEST RIGHT NOW!" the teacher yelled in Brittany's face, causing spit to fly everywhere.

"Watch where you spit, you'll ruin my make-up." Brittany grumbled as she started the fitness test. She gulped too because she had failed.

When they got home, Theodore was groaning because he was getting sick of eating cheese cake every three hours. Dave was just leaving when they got home.

"It's nowhere near 10, Dave." Theodore said.

"I know; I just want to get some fresh air for the last moments of my life." Dave said. The kids laughed. Then Simon realized something ridiculous. "Dave, we can go on a double date!"

"Simon, you have a girlfriend?" Dave asked.

"Remember Alvin and I have to be together for three weeks?" Simon asked incredulously. Dave was speechless.

"We'll go get ready," Alvin said.

While they were out on their date, Dave felt very uncomfortable seeing his eldest boys hugging each other affectionately. He felt even more uncomfortable dating with a lady a billion years older than him. Well, scratch that. That was too mean. A million. No, a thousand. Yeah, that was good, a thousand years older than him.

"David, why are Simon and Alvin kissing each other all over?" Miss Miller asked, fanning herself like all old ladies when they get over whelmed.

"Uh, well, you see," Dave didn't know what to say. Alvin and Simon kissed everywhere on the face except for the lips. At one point, Alvin took it too far and 'slipped' and kissed his brother in the mouth. When they started French kissing, Dave had had enough. "Okay boys time to go. Miss Miller, I had lots of fun but it's getting late and the kids have school tomorrow."

"Okay, David. Good-bye!" she said, coughing as the exhaust from Dave's car went in her face. She sighed. She was centimeters away from kissing him! At least she knew he loved her.

The chipmunks fell asleep again, hoping silently that this horrible game of Truth or Dare would finally be over.

**I promised some people that I was going to do their dares a certain chapter, but I might of kind of lied. But don't worry, that doesn't mean I won't do your dare at all! Give me reviews and forgiveness for my birthday present. The next chapter won't take as long to get here, hopefully. Read and review!**


	7. No Dares But a Chapter NonetheLess

"Man, it's cold in here. Can somebody close that window?" Alvin asked, shivering as a cool breeze passed by.

As Simon closed the window, Theodore said, "Huh, that's funny. Last time I checked it was burning up in here."

Brittany put her hands on her hips. "Maybe that's because last time this story was updated it was SUMMER !"

"Oh, that's why there's a Christmas tree in the corner!" Theodore realized.

"I can't believe it's been an entire year since the author updated," Jeannette said as she shook her head in shame.

"I know! You'd think she doesn't care anything about us or her 74 reviewers!" Brittany snapped.

"The nerve!" Eleanor agreed. "She shouldn't have made the story in the first place if she didn't plan on updating."

"Well, maybe she felt overwhelmed by all of the dares that she has to fill out by over 50 people." Dave explained.

"How would she feel overwhelmed?" Jeannette asked.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd be overjoyed, not overwhelmed." Alvin added.

"Well, have you ever had to do something but you didn't know where to start because the amount of the work you had to do was too overwhelming, and every time you even thought of doing it you felt like it would never get done because it was too much?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I feel that way about my bedroom." Alvin said as he thought about his room that was so dirty, he hadn't seen the floor in two years. "Every time I think about cleaning it, I feel too overwhelmed to do it."

"That's probably how she feels about writing the dares! She doesn't know where to start, who's dares to use, or how to keep up with them." Simon said as realization dawned on him.

"Yep!" Dave said, happy that the kids finally understood Sallywatermelon's situation. "Maybe we should help her out by making a new list of rules that go along with the old ones."

"Rule #1: Dares can only last the day that it's happening. Any dares written in earlier chapters that last more than one day, we'll pretend they only last one day." Eleanor said.

"Rule #2: No bossing sallywatermelon around. No demanding her to put your reviews in the next chapter, because the rule around here is, 'first come, first serve'. The only exception to this rule is if she said she would put your review in the next chapter, which she is totally going to do for the following authors: _'alvinnascar5', for taking the time to pm me and being understanding of me not updating, 'Izaackjl', for also taking the time to pm me and tolerating my one year absence, 'Victory's Wonder', for being one of the first reviewers who hasn't had their dares uploaded into the story yet, 'Zach (anonymous reviewer)', 'trex841(anonymous reviewer)', 'iChipetteGal', for saying she liked my story, 'Storm Uchiha', for being an awesome reviewer, 'AandE4ever', for being a cool reviewer, 'Tiana Koopa', 'I luv Johnny Cade', for keeping on reviewing even when I should've put your dares in the first couple chapters, 'ModelGirl97', for being an awesome best friend, and last but not least, 'Justin Derek Cooper-Cartisono (anonymous reviewer)', and only because you guilt-tripped me into it. You're lucky I'm what most people call, "a yes-man"._" Simon read off of a letter sent from sallywatermelon. "It also says:

_P.S._

_Dear Readers,_

_Is it just me in TN or is it hot everywhere in America? Usually, even in the southeast, it's in between the 20 to 50 degrees, but this year, even in December, it's been 50 to 80 degrees. Global warming is a binch, is it not? But I'm not complaining; I'm one of those weird people who like to be hot all the time since I'm always cold unless it's above 90 degrees._

_Sincerely,_

_Angelique, AKA sallywatermelon_

Everyone blinked. "Well, that wasn't random. First she talks about reviews and dares and now it's the weather and global warming." Alvin said.

Simon shook his head. "I seriously think there's something wrong with that girl."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Brittany said.

"Let's just hope she updates this story before Christmas." Eleanor said.

"Ooh, maybe she'll update on Christmas! It'll be like a Christmas present for everyone!" Theodore suggested.

Everyone looked at him as if he were the dumbest being on Earth for even suggesting that. "You are the dumbest being on Earth for even suggesting that." Brittany said.

"Yeah," Jeannette agreed. "Who would want to type on Christmas? She'll probably update when she's on Christmas break."

"Yep, and lots of reviewers might finally be happy!" Miss Miller cheered.

"Huh? When'd you get here?" Asked the Chipettes in unison.

"Oh, I've been here the whole time. The author had just decided I wasn't important to this chapter so I wasn't going to say anything. No biggie. I got some sewing done, see?"

"Good for you," Dave said.

"Oh yeah, one more rule." Alvin said. "Rule #3: No more than three dares per review (and don't trick sallywatermelon by reviewing separate chapters). All the others reviews that had more than three dares will still be used but from here on out no more than three dares."

"And that's that!" Simon said as the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Dave filed out. He turned off the light and left as well.

Meanwhile, poor Miss Miller was all alone in the dark. "Hello? Where'd everybody go?"

LOLz~LOLz~LOLz

**Seriously everyone, follow these new rules or you can guarantee I'll never update again. Well, maybe again, but it'll be like, year 2016.**

**Random question: How many people seriously believe the world is going to end in December 21****st****, 2012? If you do believe it, what do you think is going to happen? How are you going to spend your last days? If you are supposedly going to die, are you thinking about where you're going after you die?**


End file.
